


Procrastinating Liars

by flowercrowncurls



Series: Muke College Series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrowncurls/pseuds/flowercrowncurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael puts the pro in Procrastination.  Luke is a liar and a giant idiot.  But they still love each other anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastinating Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Another Part to the Muke College Series. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the series, I'm always open to other ideas!

It’s Thursday at 3AM the week before finals and Michael is staring down the espresso machine like it holds all the answers to the tests he’s probably going to fail. The library is quiet, like it always is, but something about the perfect silence has Michael’s fingers itching to rattle with the metal machinery, the wood counters, the glass blender. He wants to push all the buttons and just make noise. 

He feels a little less sane than 4 hours ago and no closer to understanding any of the material he’s apparently been learning for the past couple months. 

His face is marred with a frown as he pushes his fingers against the machine, listening to the soft hum as it whirs to life. The moment is over seconds later, small shot of espresso sitting there. He fidgets, glares at it before turning away. He ignores his open book lying across the counter in favor of rewashing all the dishes instead. He’s startled by arms circling around his waist, and for half a second as his feet leave the ground he swears his heart stops beating. 

“Hey,” Luke presses into his neck, biting at the skin there before settling Michael’s feet back on the ground. Michael turns around, eyes still wide, curling his fingers to punch at Luke’s chest. The younger boy simply smiles wide, chuckling softly and petting at Michael’s now white-blonde hair. “You should really stop dying your hair so much.” 

“Why?” 

“I’m going to start getting you mixed up with other people,” Luke teases, dimple denting his cheek for a moment. Michael wants to lick into the crevice, bite at the lip ring Luke’s teeth are teasing over - but he manages to refrain, mostly. He leans forward, swiping his tongue across the crease of Luke’s lips, pressing a kiss to the corner before leaning back. 

“You’re not suppose to be behind the counter,” Michael voices, pushing at Luke’s shoulders to get the boy to take a few steps away, he really doesn’t care about the so called rules of his job. There is literally no one else within a good 15 feet of them, and he’s not going to get fired from a job that no one on the entire campus wants. But his head always goes a bit fuzzy whenever Luke’s too close, so he pushes the boy a little bit further away trying to maintain the half serious look that currently resides across his face. 

“No one’s around.” But he gives in easily, stepping back to slide around the other side of the counter. He knocks his knee against the metal of the counter and Michael has to work hard to keep the fond from slashing its way across his features because Luke is a giant baby. He’s still shaking his head as Luke leans forward to look down at Michael’s open book. “You ready?” 

“Mostly. Sort of. No,” Michael finishes with a shrug, trying to pretend like it doesn’t really matter, but Luke’s known him too long, can read him too well. He doesn’t like the way pity flashes across Luke’s face, doesn’t like that he knows exactly what the younger boy is thinking for a moment - all disappointed parents and blistering lectures and endless fights for pointless reasons. He’s got a million and words locked behind his tongue that he wants to let loose but he bites every single one of the back, gnaws on the inside of his cheek until the urge passes. 

“We could study together,” Luke offers slowly, tongue curling awkwardly as he thinks his way through each syllable. Michael has always liked the way Luke talked when he was thinking through something, words spilling from his mouth in a half statement half question sort of way, all slow and drawn out. Michael raises an eyebrow, Luke shrugs in return, smile curling at the corner of his mouth. 

“Probably not a great idea, Lukey.” Michael likes the way Luke still flushes at the nickname, cheeks turning a soft pink, teeth biting at his lip ring. He knows without looking the boy’s feet are turned in, toes overlapping, it’s been one of his favorite things about the younger boy since the first time they met and Luke had stared up at him all wide be eyed and open mouthed, feet crossed and fingers curled into the too long sleeves of his sweater. Even now, feet taller and miles broader than he was then, Luke still manages to be utterly adorable. 

“Maybe not then.” Luke agrees easily, smile soft when Michael catches his eye. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Michael doesn’t want to talk about class or think about class, he’s hoping to just avoid the situation until he literally can’t anymore. 

“Coffee! Of course.” 

“Luke there’s a 24 hour coffee shop right by the dorm. A whole hell of a lot closer.” 

“But your coffee is the best,” Luke leans forward, pressing his finger into Michael’s nose pulling it away when the other starts to glare, he’s not unaccustomed to Michael snapping at his fingers on occasion. 

“That’s just bullshit and we both know it.” Michael accuses. Luke huffs, arms lifting to cross over his chest as he turns his head away throwing a proper tantrum right there in the middle of the library like he’s 5 and not 19. Michael tries to resist the urge to roll his eyes for all of 3 seconds before he gives in because seriously Luke is ridiculous. 

"It isn't." Luke pouts and Michael can't decide if he wants to smack him or cuddle him more. 

“You’re such a child.” Michael grumbles, as he slides Luke’s cup across the counter. Luke beams at him, all straight white teeth and blazing blue eyes. Michael tries not to get caught up in the look of him, but it’s really impossible - Luke is easily one of the best looking people he’s ever seen, and somehow the boy just keeps getting better with age. Taller and leaner seemingly every single day. 

“Course,” Luke mumbles easily around the lid of his drink, gulping down the hot liquid in a way that Michael has only ever seen Luke manage. He figures the boy’s got a throat mad of stone or something, because he never seems to be affected no matter how hot or cold his drink is. Michael frowns, it probably isn’t a good thing. “You’re just upset cause you’re old.”

“I’m barely even older than you.” 

"You're so much older than me." 

"I am not you fucking idiot."

"No need to swear, old man." 

"I'm not that much older than you!"

“It’s like a full year, Michael.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Did you just -“

“Shut up, Lucas.” Michael reaches across the counter, fingers curling into the boy's shirt and pulling him in. Luke's eyes darken and widen in the half a second Michael hesitates there, before he slots their mouths together. Luke opens to him easily, fingers sliding into Michael's hair and pulling slightly just to hear the noise the older boy makes in the back of his throat. 

Michael pulls back, half an inch to just get a look at the boy, watching closely as Luke's lashes flutter before his eyes open. Michael presses another kiss against his mouth, soft and sweet before he leans away, pulling his hand back to his own side of the counter. 

Luke stays bent over the counter for a long moment, before he's suddenly leaning back and laughing, bright and loud and it echoes in all the silent spaces and Michael feels himself relax for the first time all night. Luke might be a proper idiot more than half the time, a giant awkward clumsy child. But he’s Michael’s idiot child and he wouldn’t want anybody else.


End file.
